My new life
by Sonozaki Shion
Summary: Lucy es una universitaria mas al hacerse mayor,al entrar conocera a personas diferentes a ella, que podrian intervenir en su estilo de vida. Tambien se vera como nos describe la universidad :


Capitulo 1: La universidad

Estaba aburriéndome, y pudriéndome en mi cama, acostada, con ambos brazos sosteniendo mi nuca. Sola… Por que claro… Vivo sola. Mire hacia el techo, luego las noticias en el televisor, que mantenía un volumen bajo, y de ahí mi velador. Así que bueno, quise ordenar mis cosas. Lo tome y lo vacié. Cayeron papeles, lápices, fotos de la secundaria y una agenda del año 2008, estando ahora en el 2011. Abrí la agenda y comencé a leer todo lo que había escrito en ese entonces, día tras día. Decía lo siguiente:

"_Lunes: Hoy he cambiado de escuela. Es emocionante, por que así voy a tener nuevos amigos. Quizás las cosas sean distintas y no me vaya tan mal como en el otro colegio o al menos eso espero…. Quien sabe…"_

"_Martes:: Bueno… Por ahí hay unos pesados en mi curso, pero yo no los tomo en cuenta… Pero hay un mino… Se llama Kouta y me ha ayudado en clase la clase de biología. Es un tanto moreno, tiene el cabello corto, oscuro y negro, es completamente liso, también tiene los ojos azules, de figura delgada… Si me lo he comido con los ojos… Pensar que estuvo muy cerca mío"_

"_Miércoles: Uno de los chicos del curso me quito el gorro que traía puesto y se ha burlado de mis cuernos. Yo solo me senté en mi puesto he intente ignorarlo. Pero tuvo que pasarse… Me levanto de la silla y luego me arrojo hacia el suelo. Mis compañeras intentaron detenerlo, pero no pudieron, así que le iba a demostrar con quien se metía hasta que llego la maestra y empezó con sus clases" _

"_Jueves: El día siguiente fue lo mismo… No… Casi lo mismo. Por que esta vez Kouta me ha defendido de ese chico. Lo tomo y luego lo arrojo contra las mesas, cayo con todo. Y por supuesto que se lo agradecí. Después almorzamos juntos en una sala, pero apenas hablamos, por que teníamos poco tiempo debido a la campana que tocaba para dar inicio a las clases" _

"_Lunes: Tengo un nuevo guardaespaldas, desde ese día me sigue a todas partes, insistiéndome que si me deja sola me van a molestar, ¡Pero exagera! Yo le recuerdo una y otra vez que puedo defenderme sola, pero no me hace caso. También dice que es extraño, que el chico que me molesta no se comporta asi tan a menudo. Como si no supiera la razón… Es por que soy diferente, por que tengo cuernos y por que NO soy completamente humana"_

"_Lunes: Le he pedido su numero, y me lo dio, así que no aguante lo llame. Aunque… ¿No crees que exagero? Es que, que lo llame después del colegio… ¡Pero bueno! ¡Me gusta! Pero ya, luego no paso nada, el resto del día estuve aburrida, y lo único que quería es que llegara el otro día" _

"_Lunes: Adivina que… Kouta tiene prima y es de su edad… Ambos están tan pegados que parecen novios. Cuando le pregunte si tenia novia me dijo: "Esta bien, te lo dirè, pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿Conoces a Yuka? Pues bien, es mi prima y bueno… Es como mi novia" Cuando le pregunte por que el secreto me contesto que era su prima. Menudo numerito que se manda" Y yo pensaba, y deseaba, que yo fuera la pervertida y que estuviera pensando mal, pero no diario, es verdad, es su novia" _

"_Miércoles: En clase de Química nos dieron una tarea, yo pensé "Adiós tiempo libre" Pero no, luego me detuve a pensar bien las cosas y me dije que esta era una oportunidad para invitar a Kouta a mi casa y hacer la tarea con el, ya que el es buenísimo para este ramo, así que cuando me acerce dijo que ya lo haría con Yuka, su primita. ¡Pero bueno! Aunque sea su prima no dejare que se queden juntos, el solo tiene que ser mío ¿No crees diario?" _

"_Jueves: Hoy ni se me acerco, ni en las clases ni en el recreo, así que en la salida, o sea, de las clases, quise arreglar las cosas con el, pero no pude hacerlo… Adivina quien estaba a su lado… Si… Ella misma, estaban tomados de la mano, y una niña los acompañaba, que parecia ser su hermana menor, bueno, mi teoría se afirmo cuando esta le llamo por hermano. Sentí rabia con ese par ¿Cómo se atrevía a traicionarme? Aunque no era la novia oficial de Kouta el tenia solo ojos para mi, éramos como… Más que amigos, sí, así que me sentí como traicionada. Me caí al suelo, y por más que intente controlarme, comencé a llorar. Las lagrimas paraban. Cuando perdí completamente el control me acrimine con su hermana"_

"_Lunes: Hoy se ausento el muy cobarde. Ahora todos los niños me temen ya que sospechan de mi por mis cuernos y por que soy diferente a ellos, he vuelto a estar sola, ya nadie me habla, Yuka también ha faltado. Supongo que eso es mejor"_

"_Viernes: Estos últimos días no he sabido nada de ese muchacho, al parecer no va a venir mas. Cuando tocaron la campana Salí a la sala donde se almuerza y me encontré con ese chico que me molestaba, le hice gritar y llorar, nadie lo defendió… Fue divertido"_

Cerré mi diario de vida y lo puse sobre la cama, luego me tendí sobre ella. El resto de los días que había comentado eran sin sentido, eran días aburridos en los que no pasaba nada. Todos esos días que pase con ese muchacho en la escuela los había olvidado. Acomode mi cabeza sobre la almohada he intente dormir un poco.

Cuando desperté saque en el closet mi traje blanco con rayas azules de marinero y me lo puse, entonces fui a la cocina y me serví en un plato leche con cereal, fui hacia la entrada y baje por el ascensor, llegue al estacionamiento y finalmente abrí mi auto. Al subir al asiento del conductor lo encendí con las llaves y me fui por una carretera que llegaba directo a la universidad. Deje mi auto junto a los demás y luego seguí a un grupo de muchachos. No sabía por donde llegar así que no me quedo otra que preguntar.

Oye… Acabo de salir de la escuela y no se que debo hacer – Es verdad, estaba confundida, estaba recién salida de la escuela. Una muchacha del grupo se volteo a mirarme y sonrió de forma media burlona

Pues nosotros estamos en las mismas… A ver… ¿Por qué no mejor me sigues?

Vale – Accedí

Ya, voy a ayudarla, después los sigo, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo dirigiéndose a los demás, estos asintieron

Cuando caminábamos no dejaba de mirarme, al parecer quería preguntarme algo y dudaba si hacerlo o no. Al entrar fuimos al ascensor y subimos, nos bajamos y caminamos por un pasillo lleno de salas, Ella entro a la sala 16 AB, Yo la seguí y me senté en uno de los pupitres vacíos. Ella se dirigió hacia mí y finalmente decidió preguntarme:

Oye amiga ¿Cuántos puntajes sacaste? Yo saque… 600 ¿Y tú? – Pregunto gentilmente, yo pensé que se refería a la PSU de modo que le conteste

¿600 dices? Si como no – Balbucee sin que me escuchara - ¿Y donde están los demás? – Pregunte curiosa por no ver a nadie mas que nosotras

Hoy es el primer día, así que la mayoría debe haber faltado, pero he visto algunos estudiantes en el patio… ¿Vamos a mirar? – Me ofreció

Hmmm… Bueno

Esta me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia la escalera, ambas bajamos varios pisos hasta que llegamos al patio, cuando abrí la puerta que daba directo note como un par de ojos se centraba exclusivamente en nosotras dos, así que lo mire con enfado. Este sonrió y se nos acerco. Era el mismo muchacho de antes, moreno, de ojos negros, con anteojos, alto y musculoso.

¡Eh! ¡Esme! ¿La ubicaste?

Si – Luego se dirigió hacia mi - ¿Vamos a conocer?

Buena idea Esme, esto, ¿Qué tal si empezamos por la piscina? Me dijeron que había una

Wa, ¿Hay una? Que buena… ¿Vamos amiga?

Asentí y de inmediato recorrimos unos pasillos que parecían no tener fin, yo los seguí a una puerta y llegamos a otro lado del patio, el muchacho se acerco a la piscina y se sentó de rodillas, luego nos miro sonriente.

¿Por qué no vienen a ver que tal esta el agua?

Ella se le acerco y puso las manos sobre el agua, me hizo señas para que me acercara, yo la imite y al rato sentí unos brazos en mis hombros, estos fueron por la espalda y me sumergieron a lo profundo del agua, cuando Salí a la superficie vi a la tal Esme tratando de llegar a la orilla, alce la vista y vi unos ojos burlones, este se aguantaba la risa, nade hasta la orilla y cuando intente salir me empujo.

¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! – Estaba realmente enfadada, para mi no había sido para nada chistoso

Oh Esme, que sexy te ves mojada – Le dijo, ignorándome, ella no le contesto

¡No me ignores! – El se limito a mirar hacia otro costado, yo me enfurecí y le agarre la cara al salir - ¿Estas loco? – Tomo mi mano, la corrió y se alejo unos pasos de mi para acercarse a Esme

¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto

Siii --lll – Dijo apestada – Pero no debiste empujarla a ella

Ah, bueno… - Bajo la vista hasta el suelo

Yaa… Ven – Me dijo finalmente

Cuando nos devolvimos a la puerta me sorprendió ver a varios muchachos enloquecidos corriendo y tirandose tempera, otros se tiraban el pelo y hasta se lo cortaban, unos se reían y otros lloraban, estaba todo vuelto un lió, cuando me gire para ver a Esme, se reía entre dientes, al ver mi expresión con onda – De Que – De estar perdida y no saber que pasa, luego volví a mirarlos como todos jugaban y otros peleaban. Al parecer ella sabía algo que yo ignoraba por completo, tenía que preguntarle para estar al tanto, pero me detuve al sentir como me jalaban el cabello, me voltee a mirar pero todos estaban dispersos. Luego sentí como un líquido recorría mi cabello.

¡Corre! – Me agarro la muñeca, subimos juntas las escaleras y llegamos a una sala – Escondámonos aquí

¿Qué rayos les pasa? – Ella me miro sorprendida

¿Es que no te lo había dicho? ¡Hoy es el primer día! Los estudiantes viejos "juegan" de esa manera con los recién llegados ¡Y creeme, no hay quien se salve! Como así mismo Keitaro, mi amigo, nos tiro. ¿Pero sabes? Es divertido

¿Me estas diciendo que es divertido que te jalen el cabello? ¿O que te lo pinten? Mira nada mas como me quedo el cabello – Ella inflo las mejillas y luego se tapo la boca con las manos

No es para tanto, no te molestes – Molesta si lo estaba y mas que eso, estaba furiosa, no me agradaban este tipo de juegos y menos cuando te hacían algo así

No estoy molesta

¡Hey amiga! ¡Atrás tuyo!

Me gire y un globo relleno con agua reventó en mi rostro, tome al muchacho que me lo había lanzado y lo empuje contra la pared.

¿Crees que esto es gracioso? – Deslice mi puño hacia atrás para pegarle con fuerzas

¡Lo siento mucho! – Chillo

Ahora lo vas a sentir más – Acerque mi puño a su rostro pero me detuve al pensar en que Esme estaba atrás mío – Vete

¡S... Si! - Corrió, no, voló por el pasillo

¿O... Oye? ¿No crees que… Estas exagerando? – Me pregunto muy nerviosa

Yo la ignore y me senté en mi pupitre, ella me miro como esperando algo, pero el silencio acabo cuando un hombre de cabello blanco y gordo se nos acerco y se presento, dijo que era el profesor, los muchachos llegaban de a poco a la sala, el tal Keitaro también entro. Comenzó por presentarnos a todos y después hablo sobre la clase, de que iba a consistir, después sobre nuestro futuro, y después lo bueno de la universidad, como ser profesionales, etc. Al terminar la clase guarde las cosas en mi mochila, Esme se me acerco y me pregunto:

¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan rápido? – Ella no se despegaba de mi, parecía una lapa – ¿Vamos a tomar algo mejor? ¿O a comer algo?

Yaa, vale, vamos

Y la acompañe hacia un salón grande, tomamos una bandeja, y tuvimos que hacer fila para ir sacando el almuerzo, la ensalada y el postre, yo solo saque ensalada surtida y un jugo al igual que ella. Cuando nos sentamos a comer me llamaron la atención dos muchachas que conversaban animadamente en voz alto, una de ellas era igual que yo, solo que con el cabello corto y tenia cuernos, la otra traía igualmente el cabello corto pero de color negro y ojos del mismo color. Esme siguió la dirección de mi mirada y le pregunte:

¿Quiénes son ellas?

Parece que he visto antes a esa – Me señalo a la mayor – Pero parece que la otra llego recién a la U ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver?

No se…

Vamos – Dijo mientras masticaba – No seas tímida

Ya OK - Nos sentamos junto a ellas y colocamos sobre su mesa la bandeja con ensalada

Hola – Les dijo Esme

Ah hola – Dijo una de ellas volviéndose Esme - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Yo soy Esme, y ella es…

Lucy – Inquirí. La que era igual a mi se quedo mirándome

Lucy…Lucy…Lucy… Creo que te he visto antes – Repuso sin dejar de mirarme

¿A si? Pues yo no te conozco - Ella pareció enfadarse al oírme

Bueno – murmuro finalmente la otra – Yo soy Mayu y ella es Nana, un gusto

¿Y que estudian? – Les pregunto Esme

Las dos estudiamos ingeniería ¿Y ustedes? – Dijo la tal Mayu

Nosotras lo mismo – Les contesto

Y el resto de la conversación fue sobre la universidad, nuestros propósitos, nuestros proyectos y hasta comparamos nuestros estilos de vida, yo apenas contaba cosas sobre mi, por que no había nada interesante en mi vida o nada que quisiera recordar, cuando el reloj que traía puesto en mi muñeca vi que era demasiado tarde ya que estaba apunto de sonar la campana, así que me levante del asiento y fui a botar los restos de comida en el basurero.

¿Mañana vienes? – Me pregunto Esme

Si, mañana

Ah vale – Y finalmente se aparto de mi camino junto a las demás

Al fin – Murmure

Fui al estacionamiento y me dirigí a mi auto, me subí al asiento del conductor y lo encendí, me fui por el camino pero devuelta y llegue a mí depto para estar nuevamente sola, el conserje no pudo evitar mirarme por como estaba mi cabello con tempera, yo no lo tome en cuenta y subí en el ascensor hasta llegar a mi piso, iba a poner las llaves en la puerta hasta que sentí unos brazos cerrando mi cintura. _Tenia que ser ahora_ dije para mis adentros, me voltee a mirar aun sabiendo que era el, uno de mis vecinos. No lo había nombrado por que no era necesario, puedo decir que es un hombre alto, con buena figura, flaco, ojos café, cabello largo castaño y tomado en una colita. En verdad era un poco mas que vecino, siempre me ayuda cuando tengo algún problema.

¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunte impaciente por querer apartarme

¿A ti te pasa algo cielo? Veo que tu eres la que necesita ayuda ¿No puedes abrir? Pásame las llaves – Y se las di, este las coloco para luego girarlas hasta que consiguió abrir mi puerta

Gracias – Dije aun seria

Cuando quieras… ¿Puedo pasar? – Rayos, después de llegar a mi hogar temprano para poder descansar el resto del día tenia que verle la cara a el

Bueno ¿Quieres jugo? – Le ofrecí al entrar, el movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y me volvió a tomar la cintura y me sentó con el en el asiento de la cocina

No te molestes cielo

Hazme el favor no decirme cielo

Pero si eres mi cielito lindo – Me apretó atrayéndome mas para si

Keitaro… – Dije apenas – Suéltame

Tú no cambias con nada, siempre eres tan…

¿Tan que? – pregunte algo enfadada

Tan… Tan poco social

Gracias

Pero no te lo tomes a mal Lucy, también tienes tu lado bueno

No… Déjalo… Largarte – Dije desasiendo su abrazo y levantándome

No te enojes... Esto… Yo me preguntaba si podrías salir conmigo mañana – Apartaba la vista mientras me lo pedía nervioso

Mañana tengo clases

¿Entonces quieres que te lleve en mi nueva moto? Vamos… Puedo levantarme temprano – Se apeno

Ya, vale – El me abrazo y me beso en los labios

Bye

Bye – Y se fue

Salí de la cocina, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me recosté encima, tome una almohada y jugué con ella usando mis otros brazos, estuve deslizándola de arriba a bajo, pare de hacerlo cuando cayó al suelo. Ahora lo que quería era descansar, no hacer nada y tratar de no pensar. Había sido un día largo y fastidioso, pero sabia que el resto de la semana seria igual y quizás el año si seguía... Relacionándome con la apestosa sociedad. Bueno, al menos Esme parecía ser buena persona pero tampoco deseaba que estuviese cerca de mí al igual que una lapa. Cerré mis parpados con fuerza y al rato creo haberme quedado dormida, ya que después vi un montón de gente acosándome, y molestándome, había varios curiosos que se preguntaban por que soy diferente, pero al despertar pensé que si esos estudiantes no fueron jodidos con la tal Nana tampoco lo serian conmigo, después no se si dormía o no por que jure ver a un hombre medio moreno, alto, cabello negro y liso, llevaba unos anteojos, traía una chaqueta azul puesta, me parecía conocido, pero luego vi como su imagen iba desvaneciéndose.


End file.
